Aikatsu! Passion Stars Episode 18/Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background and our main characters appear) Gekijou, Naomi, Miryoku, and Manami: Cuteness is a charm point! Our passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Passion Stars is about to start! (They pose, smiling and laughing) (The episode starts in Kanseimiya-sensei's classroom. Kanseimiya-sensei and Headmistress Mishou are there and are going to tell the students something.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Minna-san~! Listen up because we've got an announcement! (Turns to the headmistress) Tell them, Saku-chan--I mean, tell them, Headmistress Mishou! Headmistress Mishou: Of course, Asamin--I mean, I'll tell them, Kanseimiya-sensei! (Turns to the class) Today is the Innocently Cute Idol Festival! Kanseimiya-sensei: In order to participate, everyone's gotta pair up! You can't participate by yourself or with three or four or five people. You need to participate with one other person. Headmistress Mishou: The two winners will be on the front and back of the next issue of Truly Cute magazine. They will even have an article about them in the magazine as well. (The class excitedly talks about the Innocently Cute Idol Festival and who will they be competing with.) Gekijou: Oh boy! This is gonna be SO fun~fufufun! Anyone gonna participate in the festival today? Who are you gonna partner up with? Ayana: I'll partner up with Erena. Erena: You gonna pair up wit' me? Awesome! Naomi: Erena, you're going to participate with Ayana-san? I thought that you didn't like "cutesy stuff". Erena: Aw, c'mon, Naomi! I ain't doin' it for a serious reason. I'm doin' it for fun. I don't really care if I get dat magazine or not. I'm doin' it for fanservice. Manami(Curious): Huh? Fanservice? What's that? Yasunari: Idols doing something to please, or service, their fans. Manami: Oh, okay. Naomi: So, you doing it to have fun and please your fans, Erena? Erena: Yeah! My fans'll love that! Ayana: What coords will we wear, Erena-chan? Erena: Good Coords, of course! Ayana: Okay! Any Good Coords in particular? Erena: Well, maybe somethin' cute for you an' somethin' pop for me. I ain't got exact details. Ayana: That's a good start, Erena-chan. We'll just figure it out as we go. Gekijou: Hey, Naa-chan, are we gonna pair up? Naomi: (Shakes her head) No, I'm pairing up with Yuna-senpai. Gekijou: Huh?! You mean that Yuna-senpai and her friends came back from their tour? Naomi: Yup! Just came back here earlier, Geki. Gekijou: (Frowns) Oh. (Smiles) Well, I'm gonna partner with Mi-chan! Miryoku(Surprised): (Blushes) Me? Gekijou, I-I can't do it! I can't! I'm not cute enough. Gekijou(Grins): Yes, you can! You're cute enough. Tee-hee! You're so cute when you're blushing, Mi-chan~ Miryoku(Deeply blushes): Eh? R-really? Thank you, I...guess. Well...you're cute, too, Gekijou! (Gekijou giggles at that. Yumi, Keiko, Masuko, and Mayumi fawn over Miryoku's cute blushing.) Yumi, Keiko, Masuko, and Mayumi: Miryoku-san is so cute~! Miryoku(Covers her blushing face and laughs): Please stop! You're just making me blush even more! (Burst into guffaws) (The class laughs, amused by the scene.) Headmistress Mishou: (Turns to Kanseimiya-sensei) Our announcement just caused a stir, didn't it, Asamin? Kanseimiya-sensei: (Turns to Headmistress Mishou) It sure did, Saku-chan. Headmistress Mishou(Smiles): That just shows how excited they are. Kanseimiya-sensei(Chuckles): I can't wait to see who'll win~ Headmistress Mishou: Well, I'm off. (The teacher and the class say good-bye to the headmistress. Then the door closes when the headmistress leaves.) (The other students then talked about who will be their partners.) Kimiko: Hey, Manamai. Who'll be your partner? (Both Michiko and Yasunari laugh) Yasunari: Kim-chan, we all know who Manamai will choose. Michiko: It's Madeline-san. Manami(Smiles and nods): Yup! I'm gonna partner up with Princess! Kimiko: If that's alright with Princess for you to be her partner. (Madeline overhears the other girls' conversation) Madeline: Sure, sure, that's alright... Manami: Yes! (Giggles happily) Kimiko: Michin, who will be your partner? Michiko: Akako-senpai. Manami: Oh, Michiko-oneesan! Yuna-chama, Akako-senpai, Koharu-senpai, and Misaki-senpai came back from their traveling tour, right? Michiko: Why, you're right, Manami-chan. (There is a knock at the door.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Yes? Who is it? (The door opens and four girls walk in the classroom.) Miyako: It's the senior idols! They're back! (Everyone except for Madeline claps and cheers.) Yuna, Akako, Koharu, and Misaki: Thank you! It's great to be back! Manami(Gets out of her seat and happily runs to Yuna): Yuna-chama~! (Hugs Yuna) (Akako, Koharu, and Misaki smile in amusement.) Yuna: (Hugs Manami) Manami-chan~! Did you miss Yuna-chama~piru? (Manami happily nods) Yuna: Yuna-chama missed you, too~piru. Madeline: (looks up with a smile) It's been a while, Yoshida-san. Yuna: (runs over and hugs her, excited) Eh? Madeline-chan, it's been way way way too long~piru! My friends and I have seen you before, and I've told them so much about you~deshita! Akako: Hi~ I'm Akako Kojima! Nice to meet you~ Koharu: Hello, my name is Koharu Hayashiki. Nice to meet you. Misaki: My name is Misaki Ikeda. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Madeline-san. Madeline: It's my pleasure to meet all of you as well. Yuna: (Turns to Manami) Why is Madeline-chan attending SS Academy~deshita? I thought she attends Polaris Academy~deshita? Manami: She does, but she'll be staying at our school for a while because she's a part of a temporary transfer student program. Yuna: Oh, that makes sense~piru. Naomi: Oh, Yuna-sempai! Today is the Innocently Cute Idol Festival! Everyone has to be in pairs to participate. So, would you like me to be your partner? Yuna(Smiles): Innocently Cute Idol Festival?! Sure~pirupi! Yuna-chama would love to be your partner, Naomin~rapapa! Michiko: Akako-senpai, would you like to be my partner for the Innocently Cute Idol Festival? Akako: Sure. I haven't participated in a school event in a while, so it would be good for me to get back on my old routine. Kanseimiya-sensei: Alright then, minna-san~! Everyone partnered up? Students: Yes! Kanseimiya-sensei: Great! You'll have time to figure out what song you're going to sing, which coords you going to wear, and time to practice before the people for the Truly Cute magazine arrive and the festival starts. Now, let's get your Aikatsu on! (And with that, the class begins to leave the classroom.) Haruka: What coords are we gonna wear? What song are we gonna sing? Come on! Tell me, Reika! Reika: We'll figure it out as we go, Haruka! Michiko: Any plans for our performance, Akako-sempai? Akako: How about we wear something cute and pop styled and we sing a cute or a pop song? Michiko: Good idea, sempai. Naomi: Yuna-sempai, any ideas? Yuna: I wear a cute coord while you wear something from Glam Glitter~deshita. Naomi: That's a good idea. We should sing Original Star☆彡. Yuna: Original Star☆彡? I like that song~piru! We'll sing it~piru! Gekijou: Alright, Mi-chan~ We're gonna wear Bubblegum Pop Rock coords! Miryoku: Oh...um, are you sure, Gekijou? I don't know if I would look good in a pop brand... Gekijou: You have a lot of charm, Mi-chan! Of course you'll look good in Bubblegum Pop Rock coords. I'll even let you use one of my coords. Miryoku: Well, okay then. What about the song? Gekijou: Something cute and energetic like Lucky train. Madeline: Now, what to do, what to do... Manami: (Thinks for a moment and then gets an idea) For our coords, you can wear something cute and regal while I can wear something cute and sweet. For the song, maybe we could sing Idol Activity. I really like Idol Activity. Madeline: I do as well! Alright, now that we have our song picked out, what to wear... Manami: I could wear the Angelic Lolly Coord and you could wear the Rainbow Paradise Coord like you did at that concert yesterday. Oh, wait! I've got a better idea! You could wear the Cute Floral Coord instead and I'll wear the Angelic Lolly Coord as planned? Madeline: Manami, do you mind showing me the Angelic Lolly Coord? I want to make sure that we're matched up to our fullest potential. (Manami nods and shows Madeline the Angelic Lolly Coord cards.) Manami: This is the Angelic Lolly Coord, Princess. It has frills, ribbons, bows, lollipops, a few angelic motifs, and a floral design. Madeline: It looks like this is the match up that will bring us to our fullest potential. Manami: Okay, that sounds good! Now, let's go practice our singing and dancing! (The scene changes to the track, where the two girls are running laps.) Manami: Hey, Princess, how did you know Yuna-chama? Madeline: A long time ago, when we were both starting out, we modeled a lot of brands together, and we became friends. Of course, when she came here and I went to Polaris, we went our separate ways, and I hadn't seen her in person since until today. (A montage of the idols practicing their singing and dancing is shown.) (Madeline's face is extremely red and sweaty to the point where she doesn't look well.) (Manami stops practicing her dancing and looks at Madeline with worry.) Manami: Princess! (Rushes over to Madeline's side) Princess, do you need water or anything? Madeline: Non, rien de mal. (No, nothing's wrong.) (She gets on the trampoline to perform a Cute Flash, but as soon as the heart forms, she falls back down, and her eyes go blank) (Manami lets out a gasp before running to the trampoline. Then she jumps and performs a Cute Flash, the heart catches Madeline and the energy reaches her.) Madeline: Wh-How did I... (She stands back up, and attempts to perform Crystal Queen's appeal, Angelic Night. She jumps up, but loses her balance completely before she can arabesque) Manami: Princess, when you attempted a Cute Flash, you were falling. But then I did a Cute Flash to save you from falling. Madeline: Yes, yes, I remember all of that and I'm grateful for your assistance, but how could I fail my own Special Appeal? Manami: You were still a little weak there, Princess. You overworked yourself. It's fine to try to push your limits, but you shouldn't overwork yourself like that. Idols do need to work hard, but idols need to rest, too. Madeline: (Concerned) Really? Is that so, Manami? I always thought that even when I am weak, I could still perform. But was that way of thinking wrong? (She walks out of the room and worriedly mutters to herself.) (Manami stands there with a frown. Then she does stretches with a worried expression.) Manami(Thinking): Should I have--? Yes. Princess was thankful, so it wasn't like she was angry at me for helping her. It was something I had to do. But I'm worried. Princess works so hard, yet she pushes herself so much. But that's why she is the Aikatsu Princess. (Manami then sighs with a smile, still doing her stretches.) Manami(Thinking): But everything will be okay, I'm sure of it. Princess did not get her title of Aikatsu Princess for nothing! If Princess will perform fine, I surely can, too! (Then the Innocently Cute Idol Festival begins. There is a banner that has cute designs on it and says "Innocently Cute Idol Festival". The crowd arrives and Miss Lollipop--who is the designer of Sweet Lollipop--has also arrived. Kanseimiya-sensei and Headmistress Mishou are the announcers.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Hello, minna-san! Today is the Innocently Cute Idol Festival! Headmistress Mishou: The participants are required to be in pairs. Each pair will be judged based on their coords, chemistry, singing, dancing, and, of course, their cuteness. The two winners will be on the front, back, and have an article about them in the next issue of Truly Cute Magazine. (The crowd applauds.) Kanseimiya-sensei: Alright, the first two contestants are Erena Raichimiya and Ayana Watanabe! (The crowd cheers and applauds as Erena and Ayana arrive on stage to perform.) (Then a montage is shown of each pair of idols performing and the cameramen take pictures of the idols.) (Now it is Yuna and Naomi's turn.) Naomi: Yuna-sempai, are you ready? Yuna: Yep~piru! Are you? Naomi: Yeah. Let's go! (Naomi and Yuna change into their coords.) Headmistress Mishou: Now the next two contestants are Naomi Inoue and Yuna Yoshida-san! (The crowd cheers loudly and some chant "Yuna-chama, welcome back!" and "Go, Naomin, go!") (Naomi is wearing the Glammin' Pop Coord and Yuna is wearing the Sweet Fairy Coord. Then the song Original Star☆彡 plays and the two girls dance and sing.) Yuna: Kyō mo kyō tote idol katsudō Let's, egao, egao, Lesson.1 Yuna and Naomi: (Sō sō ī kao de smile!) Naomi: Chotto saikin calorie over (Wow!) Style keep, Lesson.2 Yuna: Koi mo choppiri akogareru kedo OH! Scandal wa mondaigai Yuna and Naomi: (NO-NO! Komarimasu!) Naomi: High tension ni Yuna and Naomi: shisei tadashite (O'kay!) Zenryoku tōkyū desu♪ Jibun wo, CHECK!! CHECK!! CHECK!! Kibishiku ne! Yuna: Audition shichau yo Yuna and Naomi: Everyday Kagayakeru Watashi no ude shidai (Are you ready?) Mirai produce Yuna: Kakugo shite ne Naomi: Kyō mo heart wo Yuna: Special coord shite Yuna and Naomi: Migaite ikunda (Mada mada!) (Naomi does a Glam Flash.) Naomi: Naritai vision, jiyū jizai ni Yuna: Itsuka zettai! (Yuna does a Dress Appeal.) Naomi: Jibun to no yakusoku Yuna and Naomi: Original Star, mezashite ikō☆彡 (Yuna and Naomi each do a Quick Appeal then they continue dancing. Afterwards, they finish by waving to the cheering audience.) Head of Truly Cute: Naomi-chan and Yuna-chama are cute together! It's good to see Yuna-chama perform again! (The staff of Truly Cute agrees with her.) (Gekijou and Miryoku are in the changing rooms.) Gekijou: Ready, Mi-chan? Miryoku: Yes, I am, Gekijou. (Then they change into their coords.) Kanseimiya-sensei: The next two are Gekijou Nakamura and Miryoku Fujihana! (The crowd lets out loud cheers and most chant "Geki-chan!" and "Mirun!") (Gekijou is wearing the Rocking Pop Rocks Coord and Miryoku is wearing the Hyper Lollipop Coord. Then the song Lucky train! plays and the two sing and dance.) Gekijou and Miryoku: Kimi to hapihapi pikapika happy・train Sā rakiraki kirakira lucky・train Ikō bōken no toki ga matteiru Oh, my lucky train! (Whoo!) Gekijou: Cinderella dakara party no owari Gekijou and Miryoku: (Zan'nen desu) Miryoku: Min'na no kioku ni nokorasete hoshī Gekijou and Miryoku: (Let's, dancing!) Gekijou: Kyō no jibun ni mo sayonara Asu wa kitto mata saki e Miryoku: Genseki no jewel no yō ni migaki tsudzuketeku no (Both Gekijou and Miryoku do a Duel Gum Pop Flash.) Gekijou and Miryoku: Ukauka suru to sugisaru jikan Sā rakiraki kirakira lucky・time Gekijou: Un wa isshun no nagareboshi nano catch shinakya Gekijou and Miryoku: Tobinotte mite ukiuki happy・train Moshi nanka chotto machigatchatte mo Miryoku: Soko de takaramono ni deau kamo Gekijou and Miryoku: Oh, my happy train Waku doki Oh, my lucky train! (Both do a Sunlight Duet and then they continue dancing. They finish with winking, blowing a kiss, and posing to the audience.) (The audience cheers and claps loudly.) Head of Truly Cute: Gekijou-chan and Miryoku-chan's performance was so cute! They're even cuter than Naomi-chan and Yuna-chama! (The staff of Truly Cute agrees with her.) Manami: It's time! Ready, Princess? Madeline: (Nods and smiles) Yes, I am. (The two change into their coords.) Kanseimiya-sensei and Headmistress Mishou: And finally, our last two contestants are Manami Hanae and Madeline Sycamore-san! (The crowd loudly cheers and claps, and they all chant "Manami-chan!" and "Princess!") (Manami is wearing the Angelic Lolly Coord and Madeline is wearing the Cute Floral Coord. Then the song Idol Activity! plays and they sing and dance.) Manami and Madeline: Sā! Ikō, hikaru mirai he Hora, yume wo tsurete (The crowd lets out a loud cheer as the two dance.) Manami: Pocket ni hitotsu, yūki nigirishime Hashiri dashita ano michi (Manami and Madeline continue to dance. Manami stumbles a little, but covers it by cutely hopping on one leg and flapping her arms like a bird.) Miss Lollipop(Smiles): Manami-chan covered up her stumbling very well. And she looked cute doing so. Madeline: Shiroi shirts, kaze nabiki Toberu yo doko made mo (Madeline performs an Angelic Night.) Manami: Tama ni wa nakimushi no kumo (Manami performs a Cutesy Lollipop Flash.) Madeline: Taiyō ga warai tobasu Manami and Madeline: Nakama datte toki ni wa, rival Shinkenshōbu yo Idol (Idol), Katsudou! (Katsudou!) Go Go Let's go! (Go Go Let's go!) Goal ni mukatte (Manami and Madeline both perform a Cute Flash.) Hashiritsuzukeru kimi ga mieru Fight kureru (They keep dancing and then perform a Spiral Flower. They finish by making heart shapes with their hands and winking.) (The crowd cheers and claps very loudly.) Head of Truly Cute: Manami-chan and Princess are so adorable~! They were cuter than Naomi-chan, Yuna-chama, Gekijou-chan, and Miryoku-chan combined! Manami-chan was so cute when she covered for her stumble! (The staff of Truly Cute whole-heartedly agrees with her.) Kanseimiya-sensei and Headmistress Mishou: The winners of the Innocently Cute Idol Festival are...Manami Hanae and Madeline Sycamore-san! (The crowd cheers and claps very loudly. Even the other participants clapped and said words of congratulation to Manami and Madeline.) Manami and Madeline: Everyone, thank you very much! (The head of Truly Cute approaches Manami and Madeline with her staff behind her.) Head of Truly Cute: Manami-chan and Princess, congratulations on your victory! Manami: Thank you so much, Kotori-san! Madeline: Thank you very much for congratulating us. Might I ask what your name is? Kotori Hyuuga: My name is Kotori Hyuuga, head of the Truly Cute magazine. Pleased to meet you, Princess. Madeline (curtsies): Pleased to meet you as well, Hyuuga-san. Kotori: Ohohoho! Now, come with me and my staff for the magazine featuring you lucky two~! (Manami and Madeline follow Kotori and her staff to the Truly Cute studio. Manami and Madeline had the first picture taken of them wearing the coords they were wearing for the Innocently Cute Idol Festival that would go on the front, and Manami wore the Lovely Candy Coord and Madeline wore the Rainbow Paradise Coord for the picture that would go on the back.) Kotori: Good job, girls. This magazine issue will be a hit! (All of the students in Shooting Star Academy has the new issue of Truly Cute magazine. Kanseimiya-sensei's students were talking nonstop about the magazine.) Naomi: Look, everyone, it's the latest issue of Truly Cute magazine! Manami-chan and Princess-san are on the front and back. They've even have an article about them! Gekijou: I see! That's so awesome! Miryoku (lightly blushes with a bashful smile): Manami-chan and Princess-san, I'm glad that you two were on the cover. It fits you two better than me and Gekijou. (Gekijou, Naomi, Manami, and Madeline laugh. Then Madeline is shown in her suite and being in her pajamas, under the covers of her bed.) Madeline (softly to herself): I somehow won the Innocently Cute Idol Festival with Manami. Even when I was feeling weak and unsure, she was there for me. For some reason, she gave me that boost of strength that I couldn't muster myself. (A gentle knocking is heard and Akemi opens the door.) Akemi: Excuse me, Madeline-sama, but do you need anything at all before you sleep for the night? Madeline: No, not at all, Akemi-san. (Akemi nods and quietly shuts the door behind her.) Madeline (whispers): Manami, you're something special, aren't you? *Smiles to herself and goes to sleep* (Episode ends.) Category:Transcripts Category:Aikatsu! Passion Stars